triple_the_funfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Martin
Hope Eliza Martin is one of the main protagonists of Triple the Fun. She is the middle triplet, being older than Colby but younger than Duke, she is also the older sister of Sianna Martin and the daughter of Melissa and Joseph Martin. She is “portrayed” by Chloe East. Personality Hope is the girly and mature acting Martin. She has plenty of friends, and seems to be nice to people except her brothers. She sometimes gets tired of being the only girl triplet, but sometimes she doesn’t mind. She sometimes gets annoyed at her brothers for messing up, especially Duke. Despite what you may think, Hope isn’t as close with Sianna even though she’s the only other girl. Biography The Literal Pilot In this episode, Hope, her family, and Jade try to fly to Cancun for spring break, however they have plane trouble and get stuck in Highfill, Arkansas. Hope wanted to have a relaxing vacation at the beach. The Babysitter In this episode, since Hope, Duke, Colby, and Sianna aren’t responsible enough to stay home alone, they convince their parents to let Jade babysit them. However they all get into trouble and have to cover it up. The Movie Trouble In this episode, Hope and the other triplets get into a disagreement about which movie is the best after family movie night. Relationships Duke and Colby Martin Main article: Martin Triplets Duke and Colby are Hope’s triplet brothers, Hope is often seen hanging out with Duke and Colby, though it usually involves fighting. They get along sometimes too, Hope however, shares a room with Sianna instead of Duke and Colby. Sianna Martin Sianna is Hope’s younger sister, they hang out sometimes, and can get along. However, Hope seems to spend more time with her brothers and Sianna often feels left out of that. They share a room. Melissa and Joseph Martin Melissa and Joseph are Hope’s parents, she gets annoyed by them like her siblings, and thinks her mom is too overprotective and her dad is too uncool. Despite this, she loves her parents, they seem to think highly of her as opposed to Duke. Ellie Ellie is Hope’s best friend, they hang out quite a lot, and have a lot in common. They have had a plentiful amount of sleepovers, and they were on the same team for the Scare-A-Thon in the episode Scare-A-Thon and they shared a tent while working together (with Thalia) to scare the boys. Thalia Thalia is Hope’s close friend, she is part if the group with Hope and Ellie who often compete against the boys in various activities. She has been to tons of their sleepovers, and in the episode Scare-A-Thon, she shared a tent with and worked with Hope and Ellie to scare the boys. Jade Anderson Jade is a college student who works at the cafe in Hope’s parents’ store, she doesn’t seem as close with Hope. However, she does babysit her (and her siblings) in The Babysitter. She was the one who told Jade to bring extra ice in her smoothie one time. Trivia * Hope is the middle triplet. * She is known as the girly and mature acting Martin. * Hope’s middle name is Eliza. * Her favorite color is pink. * Hope is the only girl triplet. * She has the second most amount of love interests of the main kids. * Hope thinks she is the leader despite not being the oldest, and thinks she can boss the others around. * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Students Category:Martin Triplets Category:Martin Girls